


Mr. Morningstar

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Lucifer gazdag, lenyűgöző és szereti a (mindenféle) szexet. Lehet, hogy olyan, mint Mr. Grey a Szürke ötven árnyalatából? Lehet, hogy letépné a fejét annak, aki ezt feltételezi...? ;)





	Mr. Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim Meme kérésre készült

   


A hétköznapok rutinjává vált, hogy reggelenként Lucifer beengedje magát a nyomozó és Maze közösen bérelt lakásába. Szerencsére most az ivadék az apjánál tartózkodott, így nem kellett megküzdeni a kíváncsi, kis ujjacskákkal, vagy az öleléssel. Ha a kis mihaszna anyja fogadta volna mindig így, nem lettek volna fenntartásai.

A konyhában sütött egy adag palacsintát, aztán egy csokoládétortát is az ivadéknak, hogy egyenek rendes ételt is, ne csak előrecsomagoltat, bár tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a nyomozó tud főzni, csak nincs rá ideje. Lucifer meg szívesen töltötte a szabadidejét a konyhában. Majd miközben lefőtt egy újabb adag kávé, körbenézett a lakásban, ha a nyomozó úgyis zuhanyozott, és felöltözött a fürdőszobában. Tiszteletlenségnek tűnt a szekrények és fiókok tartalmából kiolvasni a vágyait, féltve őrzött titkait, bár azt semmi esetre sem érezte volna elítélendőnek, ha a nyomozó felforgatná az otthonát. Végül is semmi olyasmit nem tartott elzárva, amit szégyellne.

A pasztellszínű ágy mellett, a drapp szőnyegen észrevette a sötét borítót, ami rögtön felkeltette az érdeklődését. A színe alapján ez olyan dolog volt, aminek inkább nála lenne helye, nem a nyomozó légies, mennyet idéző otthonában. Vetett egy pillantást a zárt fürdőszobaajtóra, aztán levonult a konyhába olvasni.

A regény nem váltotta be a hozzáfűzött reményeket. Lucifer nagyon szívesen elképzelte, amint teljesíti Chloe legérzékibb és legsötétebb vágyait, de azok a dolgok, amit mondatonként odahányt elé _A szürke ötven árnyalata_ szánalmas szerzője, attól egyszerűen felkavarodott a gyomra.

A főhősnő ömlengései először kíváncsivá tették, egyszerűen elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy a halandók ennyit képesek rágódni mindenféle apróságon, aztán már csak untatták. Mr. Greyben pedig semmi csábítót nem talált, pedig úgy tűnt, hogy a könyv egy perverz fohász ehhez a magas és titokzatos férfihoz. A véleménye szerint Mr. Grey éppenséggel egy unalmas patkány volt, aki a középszerűségét sok pénzzel és kegyetlenséggel próbálta ellensúlyozni. Lucifer véleménye szerint sikertelenül, mert attól még egy pokolravaló féreg maradt.

A könyv szerzője szerint viszont szexi és ellenállhatatlan volt. Érthetetlen.

Lucifer megállt az olvasásban, vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és lassan kifújta.

Örömmel látta, hogy a nyomozó már csak összerezzen, de már nem akarja lelőni, ha meglátja őt, mint váratlan vendéget. Végzetes következményei lennének annak, ha a nyomozó félelmében megölné őt. Valószínűleg egyikük sem tudna szabadulni a bűntudattól, és Lucifer sosem akarta, hogy újratalálkozásuk árát Chloe kárhozattal fizesse meg.

A nyomozó megcsóválta a fejét a finomságok láttán, de Lucifer látta, hogy reggelizés közben pont olyan arcot vág, mint a kielégült vendégei hajnalban. Evés közben kivételesen csendben maradt, tovább olvasta a regényt, és egyre kevésbé értette az egészet. Miért olvasta Chloe? Miért szennyezte be önként ezzel a borzalommal az otthonát, a kezét és a lelkét?

Lucifer alig bírta lenyelni az utolsó falat palacsintát. Mr. Grey éppen megbüntette a rendkívüli módon nem szimpatikus Anát valami csekélységért, és utána volt mersze megbaszni a lányt, aztán még ott is hagyta szerencsétlent, mint valami félre dobott rongyot. Nem bírta tovább.

– Ebben semmi szexi nincs, nyomozó, ez egy ocsmányság!

A nyomozó pont úgy nevetett, mint amikor ezredszerre is megpróbálta meggyőzni arról, hogy ő az ördög, aztán váratlanul elhallgatott. Lucifer kicsit behúzta a nyakát.

– Ez az _én_ könyvem, ami az _én_ hálószobámban, az _én_ éjjeliszekrényemen feküdt.

– Az ágy mellett, nyomozó, de lényegtelen, mert ez egy igazán fertelmes darabja a halandók irodalmának! – mondta Lucifer, és felszisszent, mint a kígyók, ahogy a vallásos hevülettől hajtott emberek oly kedvesen ábrázolni szokták. – Igencsak elkeserítő lehet a szexuális életed, ha erre fanyalodsz. Ugye nem ez a szenny felelős az orgazmusaidért, nyomozó?

A nyomozó arcára olyan kifejezés került, mintha gondja lenne a légzéssel, és még a nyaka is elvörösödött.

Lucifer megnyalta a száját, ahogy egymásra néztek.

– Csak érdekelt, de nem jutottam benne túl sokáig. Tudod, Trixie meg a munkánk mellett ritkán van alkalmam olvasni – válaszolta Chloe.

– Ó! – lehelte Lucifer. – Nem is érdemes gonosztevő Greyjel töltened az időd, amikor annyi más módon is…

– Azt hittem, ha valaki, akkor te tökéletesen tudsz azonosulni Greyjel. Elbűvölő vagy…

– Elbűvölő? Jól hallottam, hogy elbűvölőnek tartasz?

A szokásos, égnek emelt tekintetet kapta válaszul. Lucifer elmosolyodott, és az asztalra támaszkodott, de rögtön arrébb húzódott, amikor a karja súrolta a nyomozó vállát.

– Igen, Lucifer, elbűvölőnek tartalak – mondta Chloe. – Elbűvölően idiótának.

Lucifer kuncogott.

– A legszebb vallomás, amit valaha hallottam – mondta Lucifer, és oldalra billentette a fejét, majd a nyomozóra villantotta az összes fogát. – Biztos vagy benne, nyomozó, hogy egy ilyen nyomorult méltó társad lenne az ágyban?  Inkább ő, mint én?

– Nem igazán értem, szóval, miért idegenkedsz Christian Greytől? Végül is mindketten gazdagok vagytok, hajszoljátok az élvezeteket, szeretitek a szexet. Mindkettőtök hobbija a büntetés…

A nyomozó nem tudta befejezni a felsorolást, mert elakadt a szava, amikor Lucifer megfogta a csuklóját. Egészen lehajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk szinte összeért, hallotta, ahogy Chloe sóhajt egyet. Lucifer lehunyta a szemét, hogy elűzze a nyelvét megbénító haragot, és az árulkodó keserűséget a szájából.

– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy hasonlítok rá? – kérdezte halkan, de a hangja még így is nyersnek hangzott. – Ez az undorító véglény nem csinál mást, csak kihasználja a nála gyengébbeket. Az egész regényben csak a saját élvezetét keresi.

Chloe megköszörülte a torkát.

Persze, hogy tudta, mire gondol, arra, hogy ő mindenben csak a saját élvezetét keresi, és valóban sosem utasítana vissza egy izgató együttlétet senkivel. Néhány kivétellel.

– Nyomozó, Greyt meg kellene büntetni. Megalázza és megerőszakolja a partnereit. Elveszi a szabad akaratukat. – Lucifer megszorította a nyomozó kezét, aztán ellökte magát. Nemcsak a teste remegett az indulattól. – Én soha nem kényszerítek senkire semmit. Grey azért uralkodik a partnerein, mert egy igazi, pokolravaló gazember. Nem élvezetet és örömet akar okozni, hanem ő akar szórakozni. Rabszolgát akar, aki minden sóhaját lesi, cserébe ő csak az alkalmat várja, hogy véresre verjen valakit.

A nyomozó arca elszürkült.

Lucifer teste megfeszült, aztán bizonytalanul, de megérintette Chloe vállát.

– Ugye ezt nem valaki miatt olvasod, nyomozó? – kérdezte nagyon higgadtan. – Valaki olyan miatt, aki ezt kéri tőled, és aki nem érdemel meg téged.

– Nincs senki olyan az életemben, aki ilyeneket kérne tőlem. – A nyomozó egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak. – Nézd, Lucifer, nagyon kedves vagy, hogy így aggódsz értem, de jelenleg a legnagyobb biztonságban van a fenekem, és a legnagyobb veszély rá az, ha egy ördög megpiszkálja a vasvillájával.

– Nyomozó, nagyon huncut vagy! Sajnos, továbbra sincs vasvillám, de ha ez minden vágyad…

Chloe felhorkantott.

Lucifer sóhajtott.

– Értettem, nyomozó – mondta vigyorogva. – Szóval, ha most levenném arról a csodás hátsódról azt a nagyon szűk nadrágot, akkor látnék sebeket?

A csend, amit válaszul kapott, fájdalmat okozott a bordáiban, a torkában és a gyomra mélyén.

– Nem látnál semmi sérülést, azon a harapáson kívül, ahol anyám kutyája egyszer megharapott.

– Milyen szerencsés állat!

Elmosolyodott, és Chloe viszonozta a mosolyát.

– Mindenesetre, ha gonosztevő Grey munkássága érzéki kalandokra csábítana, felajánlom neked a szolgálataimat.

– Ez igazán kedves tőled, Lucifer, és ami azt illeti, szeretném valamiben kérni a segítséged – mondta Chloe, és felemelte az asztalról az iratait, aztán felnézett rá, és nagyon lassan megnyalta az alsó ajkát. – Amiben csak te tudsz nekem segíteni…

Lucifer felnyögött, kényszerítette magát, hogy ne bámulja Chloe-t, és csak a szemét nézze. Nem mintha ez sokat segített volna.

– Amit csak kérsz, nyomozó. Köt az adott szavam.

A nyomozó megveregette a vállát, és rávigyorgott, amikor összerándult az érintésétől.

– Akkor gyere, vár minket a papírmunka! – szólt vissza az ajtóból.

– Ez igazán ördögi húzás volt, nyomozó! – kiáltotta Lucifer, és a nyomozó után sietett. – De tetszett!


End file.
